


Would U Be So Kind ?

by Lizjames



Series: U and I together: Music Inspired fics [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Finally, Fluff, Happy times, Lots of pool time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ryan’s POV, Song fic, i put my fav people in my fav place, mostly - Freeform, sorry my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: There stood Shane Madej with his signature grin on his faceRyan’s heart sped up and he groaned.OrRyan has feelings, and he doesn’t really know what they are and how to process them.





	Would U Be So Kind ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I kinda feel a bit confused. I wanted to write, but I didn’t really know what to write about and I was super uninspired but I really like this song !! So hopefully this isn’t too bad. Also I don’t know a ton about Ryan’s and Shane’s lives so they kinda turned out more OC I think. Sorry if any of the info is untrue or made up lol. thanks for reading !  
> The song is Would You Be So Kind by Dodie Clark :) I recomment you give it a listen bc it’s very relaxing, but it’s not required  
> (If u get the office reference, props to u, u get a gold star !)

  Ryan doesn’t really know when it started. 

  He couldnt remember when the squeezy, flutterly feeling started to invade his chest when he looked at Shane. It was such a common occurrence that it almost seemed normal. Except for the fact that it didn’t happen with anyone else, it was just Shane. Well maybe Shane just has that effect on people, Ryan thought, despite knowing that this was most likely not true. 

  Whenever Ryan gazed at Shane, he felt like he was on cloud-nine. His stomach clenched, his palms started to sweat, and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Shane’s face. It was like he was enchanted. Ryan thought that maybe he should be concerned with these feelings. That’s definitely not what best friends should feel. But Ryan didn’t care that much, how could something that feels so right be wrong?

 

_I have a question It might seem strange_

 

  The first time Ryan sees Shane staring back at him was when they were on a plane to another Unsolved location. Ryan didn’t really process that Shane was looking back for a while, he was just content, sitting there with his hand on his chin, staring and counting the little freckles scattered across Shane’s cheeks to pass the time. When Ryan’s gaze moved to Shane’s eyes Ryan finally noticed that Shane was looking back at him.

  Then Ryan began to panic. Ryan’s chest constricted, He sucked in a breath, and moved his gaze elsewhere, hoping he hadn’t been caught staring for too long.

 

_How are your lungs? Are they in pain? 'Cause mine are aching_

 

 “You okay, buddy?” Shane asked suddenly.

  Ryan squeeze his eyes shut, cursing himself for being caught, he had been doing such a good job of looking without being caught. He clears his throat. “Yeah sorry, I spaced out. I’m tired I guess.” Ryan replied with a little shaky laugh, eyes flickering back to Shane’s, trying to brush the embarrassment off.

  “You can take a nap, you know? We’ve got like an hour left.” Shane said. 

  “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Ryan huffed out, looking at his lap.

  ”Hey,” Shane said, leaning in and bumping their shoulders together. “I’ll wake you up if we get there.”

  Ryan smiled, then leaned back and settled in. Sleep didn’t sound to bad. 

 

_Think I know why_

 

  Ryan was startled awake. His arm flew out and grasped the closest thing to him. “Wha.. huh?” Ryan breathed out, confused.

  ”We’re here,” Shane replied softly, letting go of Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan pried open his eyes, and shamefully loosed his tight grip on Shane’s arm. Looking around Ryan noticed that most people were already heading off the plane. 

  “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner!” Ryan exclaimed, smacking Shane on the shoulder. “We’ll be the last ones off the plane!”

  ”Hey, don’t blame me, you were the one who didn’t want to wake up.” Shane said.

  “Plus you looked cute drooling on my shirt.” He added a second later, not skipping a beat, while getting up to get the luggage stode away above them. 

  To Ryan’s horror there was a small wet patch on Shane’s shoulder. Ryan’s face flammed and he reached out and smacked Shane a bit harder before struggling to hurry and pack up all his stuff. 

 

_I kinda like it, though You wanna try?_

 

  When they stepped on the plane they were overwhelmed with the heat, since they were coming from LA’s chilly night time air, they both had jackets on. Ryan almost immediately pulled his jacket off, not willing to be swapped with heat. Shane on the other hand was a bit more stubborn, taking a while before he shrugged off his jacket. Ryan’s eyes gravitated to Shane, right as Shane pulled the jacket over his head. Shane’s shirt underneath was pulled up a bit, exposing his hipbone. Ryan attention was suddenly on the one spot. It took a while before Ryan regained his composure and tore his eyes away, as Shane adjusted his shirt. Blushing slightly, Ryan was thrown into his thoughts. Why wouldn’t these feelings go away? Ryan was slightly more concerned now, how long was this phase going to last? 

  Ryan almost missed grabbing his luggage from the conveyor belt.

 

_Oh, would you be So kind As to fall in love with me,_

 

   The ride to the hotel was beautiful. Hawaii was a place Ryan wasn’t to familiar with, but he wouldn’t mind spending more time there. The sun was just passing the horizon so the sky was filled with lots of color combinations. Reds mixed with pinks and oranges, creating a beautiful, picturques setting. 

  A smile settles on Ryan’s face. His first though about the sky was  “This is pretty nice to look at, but not as pretty as Shane.” And his second thought was “I should probably pay more attention to the road and not the sky.” And his third thought was “What the fuck did I just think?!”

  Ryan was drawn out of his thoughts as Shane started to talk about navigation route, Ryan just nodded and continued to follow directions. At that point, if the GPS had given him directions to drive into a lake, he most likely would have.

  

_you see I'm trying I know you know that I like you_

 

  Ryan had spaced out for a while, and when he finally came to they were already in their hotel room. 

  They were staying on Oahu, in the city of Honolulu. Unfortunately they only got to spend a night on Oahu before they headed to Molokai, where the Unsolved location was. 

  They were on the case of the haunted beach of Kaupoa. In Ryan’s opinion, there wasn’t a lot to discover there. It wasn’t a totally solid story, but the Fans had wanted to see the boys at more exotic locations after the videos they filmed in Europe. 

 Ryan flopped on the the middle of the bed and groaned, face first into the fuzzy blankets. It had been an exhausting day of traveling, he was ready to maybe take a swim, get a shower and go to bed.

 

_But that's not enough_

 

  Shane pushed Ryan to the side of the bed a bit and hopped up on the bed. At first Ryan was a bit confused, then he remembered that the hotel had accidentally booked them a queen bed instead of two fulls. This has been discussed while Ryan was still very much in his thoughts. The conversation had gone with Ryan not paying attention so he had just nodded his head.

  Ryan grimaced a bit, thinking maybe he should have protested before realizing it wouldn’t be that bad. It would be like any other location the filmed at. They slept in the same bed all the time, but there was always the weight of putting on a show when it happen. There were always cameras to document every move he made. There was no telling that Ryan could do without the weight holding him back.

  

_So if you will Please fall in love_

 

  Ryan sighed as he sunk into the cool pool water. It was a stark contrast from what the temperature was out. Ryan decided just to float around a bit, lazily swimming. He wasn’t a fantastic swimmer, but he was on the swim team in high school. Even if it was just for a season, Ryan counted himself as a swimmer.

  Very few people were in the pool, probably because it was the middle of the day and most people were out doing stuff. Ryan enjoyed it regardless, becasue less people equaled less waves. Ryan was enjoying the peacefully floating on his back with his eyes closed, basking in the sweet sunlight that was leaking through the white clouds.

  Ryan heard the waves before he felt them, but it didn’t give him enough time to react, so he was dunked under the cool water.

  Ryan came up to the surface supttering and cursing, wondering what stupid kid ruined his peace, when he finally wiped his eyes clean of pool water and open them.

  There stood a very wet Shane Madej with his signature grin on his face.

 

_I think it's only fair_

 

  Ryan’s heart sped up and he groaned.

 ”Why’d you spoil my peace?” Ryan asked, pouting, flicking water with his fingers at Shane.

 ”Well if you don’t want me to interupt your peace, don’t look so peaceful.” Shane retorted.

 ”That makes no sense!” Ryan said between wheezes.

 “It makes sense to me,” Shane replied. “Although I think I know what you are getting at. You’re not as amazing as me, so you wouldn’t understand.”

 Then Ryan pushed a ton of water that hit Shane square in the face.

 

 _There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_ _wanna share?_

 

  Shane swiped at his eyes, shaking the water off of him. He then waggled a finger and said “You don’t want to start that war, kiddo.”

 ”I think I could handle it.” Ryan replied mockingly.

 “Oh, you’re about to go down.” Shane said, moving closer.

  Ryan sqwaked and moved to get away but before he could he was being bombarded with water.

 “Aahh,” Ryan was getting water in his mouth every time he tried to speak. 

“What was that?” Shane asked, “I couldn’t hear you over my victory.”

  ”Shut your mouth, Madej.” Ryan said while Shane was still distracted by his ‘victory’

  ”I think I should keep my mouth open,” Shane replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Let the creative juices flow.” Shane pushed more water towards Ryan.

”You are so weird.” Ryan wheezed, turning away from the incoming waves. Shane then mocked offense, putting his hand on his chest and opening his mouth in an ‘o’ shape.

  Ryan took this opportunity to slip underwater.

  

_'Cause I like you_

 

 Ryan’s plan of attack was to go for the legs, since Shane was like 85% leg, it would be a quick end to his victory. 

Ryan pulled one of Shane’s legs down, Shane’s other knee buckled and he went under.

”Hey, not fair!” Shane protested as he splash up to the surface.

”There are no rules in the game of war.” Ryan replied over his shoulder, swimming away and laughing.

”Get back here, you.” Shane said, lumbering towards Ryan. 

 

_But that's not enough So if you will Please fall in love with me_

 

  Ryan continued to swim towards the deep end, keeping in mind that he was the shorter one there, but hopefully he could swim better than Shane. Shane followed Ryan, splashing and cursing. Ryan was just full our laughing by then.

  Ryan took a breath, which was hard when he was still laughing, and went under again. 

  Ryan pulled both of Shane’s legs this time, making his go further underwater because they were deeper end of the pool now. Ryan started his escape, and got quite far away, before he felt arms wrap around his waist. He was pulled back, and was meant with the chest of Shane. Ryan struggled for a bit, before blowing bubbles in defeat and trying to shimmy to the surface. Shane let him go, when he reached the surface, he pulled Ryan back to him.

 ”Though you could get away so easily?” Shane said teasingly.  Ryan just laughed and flicked a little bit of water at Shane. 

 

_Let's write a story Be in my book You've got to join me on my page_

 

  Shane wrapped one arm all the way around Ryans waist before moving his other arm to clear the water out of his eyes. Shane wiped at his eye, then made a tutting noise at Ryan.

  “Is this how you treat your elders?” Shane asked.

 Ryan replied with just a laugh and more water being flicked at Shane. Shane pulled Ryan a bit closer, still flinching from the water, and shifting so that Ryan’s legs were almost wrapped around Shane’s waist. At first Ryan thought that flicking water was going to be funny, then he realized his mistake. 

  Shane shifted ever so slightly, and Ryan’s legs almost immediatly tightened around Shane, trying not to leave this position. Ryan at first didn’t see that their faces were inches apart, and that he could easily count the freckles on Shane’s cheeks, or did he notice that he had stopped flicking water at Shane. Once Ryan realized he was staring, he also found out that he was all tangled up in Shane. As Ryan began to try and get away, his eyes flicked to Shane’s lips and saw that they were mere inches away.

  Ryan had no idea that they were actually that close.

 

_At least take a look Oh, where are your manners?_

 

 When Ryan noticed that they were extremely close, it was like time had halted. Ryan’s eyes flicked back up to Shane’s, and Ryan got lost.

  He was thrown into those deep brown, almost like melted chocolate, traps. Ryan  noticed there were flecks of gold among the tidal waves of brown. Shane’s eyes were so pretty, Ryan thought. He could keep looking in them all day.

  Ryan was staring, but he hadn’t really process that at that point. He had no idea how long he had been staring but he didn’t really care anymore. He could spend forever looking in Shane’s eyes.

 

_You need some time? Let's swap chests today That might help you decide_

 

 Ryan didn’t understand what he was feeling.

  His chest was tight, it kinda hurt to breath. He couldn’t take deep breaths, it was like his body was preventing him from that.  His stomach was swirling and turning, like he had a bunch of butterflies in there, flittering from place to place, messing Ryan’s feeling up. His palms were sweaty and warm despite being in the cold water.

  Ryan couldn’t process all these feelings at once. Maybe it was because he was in such proximity to Shane, but Ryan wouldn’t know.

  Luckily Ryan didn’t have to come up with an excuse to why he was staring, but he probably would had chosen that over what he got.

 

_Oh, would you be So kind As to fall in love with me,_

 

 Ryan hadn’t processed that he was flying through the air until his body was plunged back into the cold water. He sputtered back to the surface and whirled around.

  ”Shane Madej. Did you just throw me?” Ryan asked, with a bit of astonishment in his voice. 

  “Maybe?” Shane replied with a grin and a shrug. 

“Oh you are going down!”

 

_you see I'm trying I know you know that I like you_

 

 After Shane threw him, Ryan decided not to go easy on him any more. If he had been holding back before because of some reason or feeling, that was all gone now.

 Ryan was relentlessly pushing wave upon wave of water towards Shane. Shane was laughing and trying to avoid the water with ha hand held up and his head turned the other way as he advanced towards Ryan.

  Why Ryan decided to go back into the proximity of Shane was a mystery to him.

 

_But that's not enough_

 

 Ryan pulled Shane close, wrapped his legs around Shane, then shoved Shane’s shoulders down. Shane went under, but to Ryan’s suprise, Shane pulled Ryan under too.

  They both came sputtering to the surface, both breathing heavily. They were both still wheezing, lazily flicking water at each other.

  In their playful war, neither of the boys saw the Lifeguard that was trying to get their attention. 

 

_So if you will Please fall in love_

 

 Ryan was the first to see the lady in the bright red shirt, holding a long red foam thing with a white cross on it. At first he didn’t know what she was doing, then he realized she was a life guard. She was waving her arms and blowing her whistle. Ryan hoped that maybe she was trying to get someone else attention, like a kid who was running around the pool, or someone who dived where’s there wasn’t suppose to any diving. 

 But as they made eye contact, he realized that they were in trouble.

 

 _I think it's only fair There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere,_ _wanna share?_

 

 Ryan stopped splashing, smacked Shane on the shoulder and pointed to the lady when Shane looked at him in confusion.

 “Sorry guys, but there is no throwing people or pushing people under at this pool.” The lady yelled to them. 

Ryan blushed and smacked Shane harder. “We’re so sorry!”

”it’s alright,” the lifeguard laughed. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” The lady turned away to go deal with some kids who were being a bit to rough on the pool slide. When the lady wasn’t looking Shane splashed Ryan one last time. 

  ” _Shane_!” Ryan groaned.

  ”What?” Shane replied with a innocent grin on his features.

 ”You are insufferable,” Ryan huffed, climbing out of the pool. “You know that?”

 ”Yes, in fact I do.” Shane replied in a weird accent, following Ryan’s actions.

  Ryan giggled, then pushed Shane back in the pool. 

  When Shane came up, he looked to Ryan expecting an explanation. Ryan just shrugged, grinned, then started the trek back to their room. 

 

_'Cause I like you_

 

 A sigh slipped past Ryan’s lips as he turned the water on. Ryan had called first shower when Shane and him were racing to the elevator. Ryan got there first and pressed the button to shut the doors. But before that happens Shane slipped inside. Out of breath, they wheezed together.

  Shane hit Ryan on the shoulder and said “don’t run so much you idiot. You know I’m not as fast as you.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and replied. “Well you are 85% leg, so I expect that you should be able to run faster.” After that they broke out into some more wheezing.

  Ryan smiles as he closed the shower door. This day was shaping up to be one of his favorite so far. Thinking about this  he realized that this may be one of his favorite trips so far. Maybe even topping the trip to Disneyworld, and that’s a tough trip to beat.

 Ryan relaxed against the spray of the water. 

 

_But that's not enough_

 

 The water felt nice running down Ryan’s back. But not as nice as Shane’s hands on his hips. 

  Ryan’s eyes flew open as he realized what he just thought. What were all these intruding thoughts? And why were they all about how pretty and nice Shane was?! 

 Ryan’s confusion has reached maximum level. He had never had  his body do these things, and his mind think these things because of someone before. This was very bad. 

  Ryan didn’t understand why he had these feelings. Especially about his best friend! Why did the universe hate him? Why couldn’t he have caught these feelings for a janitor, or a cook, or anyone else?! Not the one person he spent all his time with.

  Ryan hated the universe right now. 

 

_So if you will Please fall in love_

_with me_

 

 Ryan’s eyes slipped closed as he though more about the events in the pool. The way he felt against Shane was extraordinary. They fit together, almost like a puzzle. That thought just left Ryan even more puzzled. 

  Ryan’s thoughts drifted to how he felt when Shane lifted him up. Ryan had been so distracted by Shane’s eyes at the time that he hadn’t noticed Shane’s smirk, and the way his arms looked as he tossed Ryan out of the water. Ryan felt really small at that moment in time. A heat started to spread in Ryan’s belly, and his toes started to curl. Ryan shook himself out of these thoughts. 

 That left Ryan a bit worried as he turned off the water. That is defiantly not something you think about your best friend. 

 

_Oh, do me a favour, Can your heart rate rise a little? Do me a favour Can your heart rate rise a little?_

 

 Ryan was trying to dig into his feeling a bit more as he got dressed. They must just be a crush. Right?

 Even if it was a little more then a crush, it couldn’t be love. Ryan had experienced love before. At least he thought he had.

  Besides, Ryan wouldn’t be able to be with Shane regardless of his feelings. Shane wasn’t interested in guys, and for the fact that Shane had grown increasingly closer to Sara, one of their coworker. Ryan thought, give it about a month before they start to date, and maybe two before Ryan would start to be replaced by her.

 But, at least Ryan could hope. 

 

_Oh, would you be So kind As to fall in love with me,_

 

  Ryan climbed into the bed as soon as he emerged from the shower. Even though it was 3 in the afternoon, Ryan needed to sleep. The traveling, the swim. and the thinking had tired Ryan out a lot. Ryan was settling in as Shane got ready for his shower. Ryan had to get up and close all the curtains so we could sleep without being blinded by the warm sun. 

  Ryans eyes had just barely close when he heard the bathroom door open. Ryan peaked with on eye, and was immediacy drawn to Shane’s chest. It’s took a bit for Ryan to shake himself from the foggy state of consiusness he was in, and for him to stop gaping at Shane, who was leaning out the Bathroom door.

  “Sorry, what?” Ryan said, as his cheeks heated up, after realizing Shane was waiting for a reply.

  “I was asking if I could use your shampoo.” Shane said a bit slowly looking at Ryan with his eyes narrowed. He looked a bit suspicious. Ryan gulped. “I think I accidentally left mine at home.”

  “Yeah, that’s totally cool.” Ryan said rather quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing to be somewhere else. He heard Shane give thanks and close the door.

  Ryan let out a breath and put his hand to his cheek. 

Why did he act like such a fool every time they interacted?

 

_you see I'm trying I know you know that I like you_

 

 When Shane was in the shower, Ryan though about the how the  rest of the trip would go and began to make plans to try and not be a blundering fool everytime Shane spoke to him. 

  Ryan was trying to devise a way so that the trip would go on without a hitch, and without hip ups caused by Ryan, so that he could sort though these feelings at home, in his own bed, alone.

  Somehow, Ryan felt that he would still be confused even if he was at his own home. 

  Ryan started to drift off into a peacefully sleep, as one of the curtain was pulled back. He got one last look at the beautiful blue Hawaiian sky.

_But that's not enough_

 When Ryan awoke, the room was silent. The sun was setting, casting shadows across the room. The room was a bit too stuffy for Ryan’s liking, so Ryan rose out of bed and padded over to the door to the balcony. He pulled open the doors and stepped out. Even though the sun was setting, it was still a nice warm temperature outside. There was a nice warm breeze that ghosted over Ryan’s face. This was a place he could get use to. 

  He stayed there on the balcony for a bit. Breathing in the soft air, and gazing at the beautiful land scape below him. The beach was just in view off the the left, Ryan could see the waves rise and fall from where he was. The contrast between the bright pinks, yellows, and reds of the sky and the calming blues of ocean was very beautiful. Ryan wished to capture this moment, and live in it forever. 

  Fortunately, Ryan was so distracted by the view that he didn’t hear someone slip into the room behind him.

  Once seeing Ryan was distracted, Shane quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the serene setting. Smiling, Shane saved the photo put his phone back in his pocket and closed the door so that Ryan wouldn’t suspect anything. 

 

_So if you will Please fall in love_

 

  Ryan was startled wake from the dream like state when Shane came into the room. Shane had gone for a walk around the hotel, but he came back bearing gifts. Green tea for Ryan and black coffee for himself. There was a cute little donut shop near the entrance of the hotel that Shane was draw to, there he had found donuts made in the shape of flowers. He bought a couple, and when he showed them to Ryan, Ryan though they were the cutest thing. 

 They spent some time, sitting in the balcony and eating the cute donuts. By the time they’ve had finished, the sun had almost completely set, leaving  small sliver of gold across the beautiful blue ocean.  

  It was a very peaceful scene, complete with some soft spoken jokes from Shane and some wheezes from Ryan. Other than that, the only sounds were the ocean waves, the salty breeze and the soft breaths of the two men.  

_I think it's only fair There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_

 

  When the sun fully set, and the moon was on the horizon, the pair finally rose and went to get ready for bed. Neither talked a lot, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over them. 

 

_'Cause I like you_

_But that's not enough_

  They kept that peace up untill they got into bed. It was almost completely dark by now, they needed to sleep so they could get a head start on their day. Ryan settled in  but almost immediately he felt a little to hot.

  “Hey Shane?” 

  A second passes. “Yeah?”

  “Can you open the window please?” 

  “But I’m comfyyy.” Shane replied

  “please?” Ryan asked, pouting, reaching over and pulling on Shanes sleeve. 

  “Fine.” Shane gave in. He opened one the doors to the balcony. He practically ran back to the bed? It’s was chilly outside. 

  A few minutes passed.

  “Shane?”

  “What Ryan?” Shane sighed.

  “I’m _cold._ ” Ryan replied, he was snuggled up with most of the blankets already, so he couldn’t do anything else to get warm.

  “Well you should have thought about that earlier,” Shana said, turning his back to Ryan. “Night, Ry.”

  A few more minutes passed

 “ _Shanneee,”_ Ryan practically whined.

  “Just get over here.” Shane huffed out. When Ryan didn’t move Shane rolled over, grabbed Ryan and pulled him to his chest. “Now to go sleep.”

  Ryan hummed thankfully. Shane was quite warm. Ryan’s brain supplied him with the thought ‘this is what it would feel like to be his.’ Ryan squeezed his eyes tight and tried to think about anything else, but unfortunately all of his sense were overwhelmed by Shane. Just Shane. 

  Ryan shifted a bit closer, nuzzled his chin in between Shane’s head and shoulder, then splayed his hand across Shane’s chest. 

Ryan sighed. 

  That same fluttery feeling was back in his chest, but Ryan didn’t mind it so much. 

 Ryan was just on the edge of sleep when he felt Shane let out a breath, lean in and press a soft kiss to his temple. 

  Ryan slipped into sleep knowing that he was safe and cared for.

 

_So if you will Please fall in love_

_with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it’s over!! Okay so I got super inspired then I was uninspired halfway through this so it’s kinda crappy and I could have ended better, BUT at least I finished it :) Sorry that’s it’s werid, I wrote insead of homework lol.  
> Tell me if you want me to continue! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
